


Visible

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, I wanted to write a smut for a rare pair, and I adore these two, okay Kjelle is only mentioned but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering that they have a daughter, Sully decide that she and Kellam should get started right away. (A bit more explicit then I usually do, so the rating reflects)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visible

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite random. But I felt like writing a smut, but I am also digging Kellam and Sully right now. The solution? Some smut of them!

Sully literally flopped down on the bed next to her husband, Kellam. Without his armor, or really clothes in general, he seemed so much smaller than usual, despite still towering over most people. "I can't believe our kid from the damn future just arrived out of the blue! It's fricking weird!"

Kellam laughed good naturedly, putting an arm around his loud wife "It is, isn't? But she takes after you."

Sully grinned, sitting up and resting her head on her arm "Me? Like hell. The moment I saw her, my mind flew straight to you. She's just as strong and twice as stubborn!"

He smiled up at her "Everyone was so shocked when she announced that I was her father? Half the crowd thought she was lying, and the other half asked who I was."

Though he said it with a pleasant tone and smile, Sully knew better. After years of fighting with him and years of marriage, she knew his lack of presence bothers him, especially when it comes to other people. With a determined look on her face, she sprung up, surprising him. She put her thighs on the other side of his hips, straddling and keeping him in place. She poked her broad chest roughly. "And you know what they got for that? A good what for!"

She grinned again, showing her teeth, eyes crinkling from how wide her mouth went. Kellam loved that smile more than anything else. It was her happiest grin, one only he could see, one that he, with his near invisibility and blandness, had all for himself. She looked down at him, eyes full of fondess and love. "Because if I'm going to stop fighting for nine months for some baby, it better damn be yours!"

Kellam felt his heart swell, and despite how usually passive he was when it came to affection, he pulled her down and kissed her sweetly, smiling all the while. When they both pulled away, they were grinning like idiots. "Thank you."

"No a problem. You've earned your place by my side, so I'll be damned before some loser tries to deny you it." Suddenly, her sweet smile turned into a coy grin, and she leaned even closer to his face, mouths ghosting over each other's without touching. "Since we know about that baby, why don't we get started?"

It took a moment to process, before his cheeks became a light pink. It was always this way, when... _it_ occured. She took the reins and yanked, pulling him along in this process. Not that he minded much. She was a gung-ho, abrasive person who did not like to submit, even in these situations, and he loved her for it, not despite it.

After she made the proposition, he agreed to it by lifting his head up every so slightly, making their ghost kiss and real one. She smirked into it, and pushed him back down against the bed. Her kisses were rough but precise, like her fighting, her tongue invasive but gentle. He placed her hands on his face, then down his neck, over his broad shoulders. She started to kiss at his neck, and he let her, one hand in her short hair. "You always impressed me with these muscles babe," she said against his skin.

He laughed, intermingling with a moan "That armor...is heavy...what'd you expect?"

She ran her hands along his muscled chest. Despite how thick his armor was, he was still covered in scars. "It's because you jump in front of every damn attack," she said as she traced one with her tongue, working her way down. She knew it to be especially sensitive, so she was careful, giving it a kiss when she was done.

" W-Well, you know me..."

When she got down to the waistband of his undergarments, she slid back up, rubbing her body against his and making him shiver. She slid her nightshirt over her head with ease, leaving her in her small clothes. She also pulled off the cloth covering her breasts, leaving her upper torso bare to him. He held his breath and took a moment to admire. Despite how many times they'd done this, her beauty never ceased to amaze him. Her body was sculpted, lined with muscles but still curvy, breasts shaped perfectly. She had scars like him, but they no where near blemished her skin like they did his. It felt wrong just looking at her. She was a powerful goddess among men.

...but luckily his mind was cleared when she started to kiss him again, and his attmention was needed elsewhere. He buried his hands in her hair, massaging her head. He released one hand to run down her body, stopping right above her rear. He decided that he had received his share of pleasure, now it was her turn. She wasn't expecting him to flip yet, so it was unusually easy to take her. She glared up at him. "What the hell---"

Her mouth only stopped when he laid his upon them. He let his large hands travel down her body, finding a spot on her right breast that she always appreciated. Despite herself, she cooed into the touch. He mouth only stopped for air, but he decided he had better uses for it, and started to kiss at her collarbone, then towards her chest.

She had brought light into his life, being able to see him the moment they met. And more than seeing him, she worked with him, fought with him, fell in love with him...so he would make sure she was pleasured.

Despite her grumbling and mock glares, she was clearly enjoying the attention, and was moaning softly (to anyone else they would have sounded like growls, but only he knew better). He made his way down even lower, past the point where she came back up. Carefully removing her lower small clothes as to not ruin the ambiance, he kissed her hip gently. She looked down at him, fiery eyes glazed over with lust, but tinted with concern. "Y-You don't---fuck ah---have to..."

He silently shook his head. This was always a moment of debate with them, but this was the only argument that he usually won. She hated doing it to him, and therefore hated making him do it. She liked being even and fair, for everything. But unlike her, he enjoyed watching her reactions, seeing her squirming with pleasure, so the taste mattered litttle. After their eyes finally unlocked, he went to work, burying his head between her thighs. She almost cried out loudly, but knew there were nearby tents so she bit her hand. Kellam knew, from several red marks on his neck, how strong that bite was.

He again focused on his task, tongue doing many thing at one, swiping up and down, in and out. Bracing himself to oncoming accidental thigh to the head, he released one of her legs and began to used his fingers as well, able to reach much deeper than this tongue. She started to shake, muttering various curses and invoking several gods. He was relatively sure Grima's name worked it's way in there.

One he finally felt her quiver, he only speeds up, helping her along. Her hips arched up, and she shook, violently biting down her hand, drawing blood. He wiped his mouth off, and climbed back up over her, smiling. 

_  
If this is the last thing I do before I disappear entirely, I'll be happy.   
_

But she clearly had other ideas. After taking a moment to catch her breath and kiss him again, she flipped him over now, smirking, even with heavy pants. "My turn, p-pipsqueak..." That nickname used to irk him,  but now he accepted it as part of what made Sully Sully. She reached a hand down and pulled down his underwear, with much less care than he had. Her hand encased him immediately. He didn't brag (though she did), he was rather large. He started to breath heavy himself, and released a long groan. Her smirk only grew."At...times like these...I'm glad...that people don't notice you...because then I'm sure...this fine piece of arse...is all mine."

He would have smiled if was not too busy moaning. Her hand did was fast and firm, knowing what and where got him best. But she suddenly stopped abruptly. He looked, confused, dazed, and disappointed. She looked at him from above, then kissed his chest again. "I did say...we were practicing baby-making..."

It again took him a moment to process, his lustful mind taking longer to think. When it finally did, he smiled weakly. "Ah..."

Her grin was radiant, he thought briefly, as he moved her hips back to his own. He liked this position best, because it placed her above him, where she belonged. She was all he had in these dark times, when most people ignored him entirely, to the point were many people thought of his existence as a mere ghost story. Her smile shifted to a bit lip as she lowered herself down, with some guidance from his hands. She cried out as softly as she could manage when it was done, tip partially in her. He groaned as well, his usually squinting eyes partially opening.

When they had worked their way mostly down, she took a deep breath and managed to grin again. "G-G on head, pip...sq...ueak!"

He couldn't help but internally smile at her attitude, and slowly began to gently thrust his hips upward. Each time she bounced along with him, the wet noises they were making a especially loud in the silence of the night. He reached up a hand and to play with one of her breasts. She mewled (as much as Sully was capable of mewling) and began to rock her hips faster. Kellam groaned in response.

They proceeded like this, for a period of time they don't even know. As he watched her, Kellam got a sudden urge. "S-Sully..."

She cracked one eye open. "I l-love you."

At those words, she began to shudder, and with a gasp so high it was almost silent, came hard. Kellam wasn't far behind, as watching her encouraged him, and he came soon after.

She slid herself off him and blindly managed to yank the blanket over them, it still only covering various parts. They were both gasping like fish, smiling maniacally at each other. "Damn..." she said, on hand on his chest, the other arm under his head.

"Yeah..." he said in response, his chest heaving. He took the hand she had bitten and kissed it gently, letting his lips linger. "T-The whole camp probably heard..."

"Yeah, but," she grinned at him "At least now they'll notice you."

He laughed heartily as he smothered her small but strong body in a hug, happy that she was the one he was going to build a family with.•

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, the ending was terrible, wasn't it? Oh well, otherwise I am surprisingly proud of it. Forgive a few typos, I type too fast and have no one for fix them. Tell me what you think!


End file.
